Forbidden Love
by HeeroXDuo
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke are twins and as they grow up Naruto finds himself falling for Sasuke? What would he do? Would he confess? Or will he distant himself from Sasuke? AU OOC Warning: Seme Naruto and Uke Sasuke. Cold and antisocial Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if Naruto and Sasuke are twins and as they grow up Naruto finds himself falling for Sasuke? What would he do? Would he confess? Or will he distant himself from Sasuke? AU OOC Warning: Seme Naruto and Uke Sasuke. Cold and anti-social Naruto.

**HeeroXDuo: Sadly I don't own Naruto, though I own the new characters.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forbidden**

_To fall for him is a deadly sin _

_Sin to love your own twin_

_Twin wings one white and one black_

_Black crimson eyes filled with lust to attack_

_Attack everyone who dares to tear them apart_

_Apart and separate, there destined to part_

_Part of a whole that is meant to be broken _

_Broken into pieces that were greedily stolen_

**Prologue **

Hana Uzamaki was a beautiful girl, she was born in a prestigious family that love her. She has long sunshine hair, perfect golden skin, and has the most amazing pair of sapphire eyes. She was known to be quite at school and always studying. She never dated guys because she believed that they're only going be a distraction to her, in fact she always avoided them. She never met a guy she was interested in, until she met Ryuu Uchiha.

She met Ryuu when she transferred to a new school and she first heard of him when she saw a group of girls arguing over whose going to marry some boy.

"Ryuu-kun is mine so back off!"

"**YOURS!** Uchiha-kun and I will be married very soon!"

"Going to be married to _you_! You're so ugly _you_ make people cry!"

"**You're so ugly you make a the devil cry!**"

"O..kay", Hana whispered to herself ,"It's official... I 'm surrounded by idiots."

She later found out that Ryuu Uchiha was the most popular and sought out boy in school. He has a fanclub, all of the girls like and even boys chased after him, of course they had a good reason. _He was absolutely perfect_. He has black short hair that hung on his gorgeous face **perfectly**, **perfect **pale skin, and the most intense ebony eyes that suits him **perfectly**. _See the point? **He was perfect**_, but Hana thought he was a jerk, a snob, a rich spoiled brat (completely ignoring the fact she's one of the richest girl in the school), and an arrogant bastard.

They hated each other, absolutely despised each other. They were rivals in school, whether it's at sports, at class, or at how many fans they have, just name it. So it has been a great surprise to the entire school when Ryuu came at school at Valentines Day,during their senior year, with flowers and chocolate for Hana. And it's even more surprising when they both came to the highschool reunion happily married and with Hana pregnant with twins.

Yes they were happy, after all they had twins coming and they're going to make sure that their children live happily. Yes they will make sure they're happy and content. And the couple smiled, not knowing of the troubles that one of the twins will face. Not knowing of the pain and suffering that fate cruely placed on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HeeroXDuo: So what do you guys think? Was it bad? Was it horrible?  
Naruto:.(pouts)...We're not even in it!(cried)WAAAH!  
Sasuke: ...(glared at me) That sucks...(smirks at Naruto)...dobe.  
Naruto: Shut up! **SASUKE-TEME! **  
HeeroXDuo: (smiles sweetly) please review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: …Are you going make me suffer again?

HeeroXDuo...Maybe… (grins evilly)

Naruto: You like to see me in pain, do you?

HeeroXDuo: Of course you look so adorable when you cry! (hugs Naruto)

Sasuke: Back off woman! (grabs Naruto possessively)

HeeroXDuo: Right….(sweat drop)

Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 2

"_Hey Naru look at this flower isn't it pretty?" A raven-haired boy at the age of five asked gleefully toward his brother while holding a single white Calla Lily. The blonde looks at the flower for a moment and smiled._

"_The flower suits you, Sa-chan."_

"_Huh? What do you mean it suits me?" the boy asked looking at the flower more closely. He looked at his brother and eyed him suspiciously and pouts tears forming in his eyes, " Are you insulting me? You don't like me anymore?"_

"_Of course I like you. Don't cry Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that." the blonde kiss his little brother on the cheek and hugs him._

"_What did you mean then?"_

"_Don't you know what's the meaning of the flower you're holding?" the blonde smiled as his brother shook his head, "A Calla Lily means beauty Sa-chan. I think you're beautiful."_

_The boy blushed and smiled as his brother, " I think you're pretty too Naru!"_

_The blonde hugs his brother closer to him and smiled sadly, " I love you Sasuke..."_

"_I love you too Naru! We're going to get married like mom and dad! And we'll live in a big house with a big big garden and plant a lot of lilies. And we'll have…." And the boy rambled on about they're future smiling happily, not even noticing that his brother hasn't let go of him yet and not noticing the tears that's falling on his shirt._

"_Sasuke I love you so much it hurts…It hurts Sasuke...please make it stop…" the blonde thought as he gripped his brother closer to him._

_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke… I love...you_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around his dark bedroom and scowled.

"Why? Why now?" He whispered to himself as he leaned on the wall behind him, " Why that dream? Damn it…"

I remembered that dream. It happened so long ago. I remembered that it was the last time I hugged my brother. The last time I smiled at him. I know my actions towards Sasuke is hurting him, but it's for the best. It's just that I can't look at him without wanting to kiss him, without wanting to touch him, without wanting to hold him close. So I avoided him, I treated him like trash, I made him think that I hated him, I made him hate me. It hurts. It hurts so damn much.

* * *

"About time you woke up! God I thought you died!" an obnoxious voice was heard as the blonde entered and sat on the chair. 

"Hn." The blonde glared hatefully at the boy in font of him and only looked away as his mother started to speak.

"How was your sleep Naruto?" Hana asked in a kind voice as she looked at her son.

"It was fine." Was the cold answer she got and her smiled faltered for a second. She didn't know what happened to her son. Naruto was always kind and polite, but that was ten years ago. Now he's cold, he doesn't smile anymore, he only speaks when asked a question, and he only reacts when his younger twin brother speaks to him. She knows that he's hurting, but she doesn't know why.

"That's good. How about you Sasuke?"

"I slept fine mom." The boy smiled at his mother as he answered. And they continued to eat in silence.

"What's wrong with all of you! It looks like somebody died!" a new voice was heard as a handsome man around his thirties entered.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked as he notice his oldest son wasn't there.

"He had go to school early, being president and all." Sasuke answered his father as he continued to glare at Naruto across the table.

"Ah…"Ryuu looked at his sons, but mainly at how Naruto is eating his food mechanically and how he was staring at Sasuke coldly. He sighed. _What happened to you Naruto? You used to be so happy._

And the family continued their breakfast in strained silence.

_What happened to us?_

_

* * *

HeeroXDuo: Man this sucks. I can't think of anything. Sust so you know Naruto is older than Sasuke by 6 minutes. This chapter sucks.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

HeeroXDuo: Hello what's sup!

Naruto: What took you so long to write another chapter!

Sasuke: (Uchiha death glare)

HeeroXDuo: Ehehehe…(sweatdrop) Well anyway Naruto doesn't belong to me, but if it didNaruto would be screwed by a lot of guys!

Sasuke: What! Why you..!

HeeroXDuo: Now on with the story! (runs away from Sasuke)

Chapter 3

"_**Sasuke-kun!"**_

The loud scream was heard all over Konoha High as Sasuke and Naruto entered the school gate. Naruto's left eye twitched as he he saw the girls fawning over their precious _Sasuke-kun_.

"It's to early for this," the blonde muttered while walking away

"Oi Naruto! Where do you think your going! You've got to help me here!" Sasuke yelled at his brother while trying to stop a girl from ripping his shirt. The blonde stopped walking and turned to face Sasuke, a smirked present on his gorgeous face.

"Why otouto I taught you like them doing that to you…"

"What!" was the enraged answered he got..

"Sasuke-kun !" the girls shrieked as they continued to hug and touch the boy. Naruto felt his body stiffened as he saw a girl touched Sasuke to close for the blonde's comfort. _'What the hell...is that her hand inside my Sasu-chan's shirt!'_ The girl in question felt eyes burning the back of her head so, as the curios, naïve little girl that she is, she looked back and found a pair of ice blue eyes glaring at her and giving her a silent message that clearly said "Touch him there and you will die slowly and painfully and I will laugh as I slowly **Rip. You. Apart**." Poor girl…she baked off as fast as she can and run away scared as hell. This was unnoticed by Sasuke as he was busy detangling himself from the girls clutches.

"Foolish little brother," Naruto sighed, he looked at Sasuke and his eye softened as he observed his brother. He noticed that they were making a scene for they were blocking the entranced of the school The blonde sighed again and made his way toward Sasuke and gripped him by the arm, "Come on. You're blocking the gate, stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid teme! You were the one who's just standing there while I suffer!" The brunette yelled.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me!" They stopped as they entered the hall and Naruto let go of his gripped, which secretly disappointed Sasuke, and they walked slowly. Sasuke fidgeted nervously and looked at his brother, looked away but to slowly looked at Naruto again. The blonde just walk and looked ahead waiting for Sasuke to say something.

"Um…Naruto?" Sasuke murmured as he played with his fingers (imagined what Hinata always do with her fingers when she's nervous) and he looked up at his brother (Naruto is about 5 inches taller) with those big black eyes of his. Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke and looked at him with an emotionless face and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um.. I just want to say thank for…um," Sasuke struggled, he looked down to hide his blush. The blonde smiled softly, then it turned sad, but it was gone as Sasuke looked at him again. The blonde only grunted and Sasuke got mad.

"Hey I'm saying thank you and you just…just ," Sasuke pouted ," I don't know you anymore Naruto."

"And maybe you will never will." was the blondes cold answer and Sasuke watched sadly as his brother walked away.

"Damn you Naruto! Damn you… Naru…Why are you so cold to me? We used to be so close. You never called me Sa-chan anymore, hell you rarely call me by my name. What happened to you? I miss you Naru. Why won't you open up to me? Why? Why? _**WHY!**"_

But the questioned was left unanswered, and the boy never felt so alone in his life. As Sasuke walked away he never noticed a pair of black eyes watching his and Naruto's conversation the whole time.

* * *

"Foolish little brothers. Why are you doing this to yourselves?" Itachi sighed, "Naruto you're being stupid. Why don't you just tell Sasuke! He won't hate you. He won't blame for what happened." Naruto it wasn't your fault why can't you accept that! Stupid blondes! (no offense for blondes out there!) Where's my sweet little brother? I miss your smile. You're so cold now, even colder than me. I still remember what happened 8 years ago…Those bastards! It's their fault…They…

His thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang.

"Oh damn! I'm going to be late!" He stopped and fixed his composure can't have his reputation broken can he. His the ice-cold, student president of course no need for the other students to know that he's just an over-protective brother, have a soft spot for blonde little brother, Icha Icha paradise freak_. 'Yup no need for them to know that.'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**HerroXDuo: There another chapter done. Sorry, but it's a little short. I've been busy.  
**_

_**Naruto: What that's it! But...but what happened 8 years ago?**_

_**HeeroXDuo: Ooh that's for me to know and for you to found out! (laughs evilly)**_

_**Naruto: (sweatdrop) Um….**_

_**Sasuke: …**_

_**HeeroXDuo: What's wrong with Sasuke? Why is he sulking in the dark corner?**_

_**Naruto: I don't know…hey Sasuke-teme what's wrong?**_

_**Sasuke: Waah! (hugs Naruto tightly)..Naru hates me..he hates me…**_

_**Naruto:Um…there…there?(hugs Sasuke awkwardly)**_

_**Sasuke: (snuggles against Naruto and fell asleep)**_

_**HeeroXDuo: O-kay…Um Naruto would you please?**_

_**Naruto: Huh? Oh…OH! Please review!**_


	4. Author's Note

HeeroXDuo: Sorry for updating so long…

Naruto: Took you long enough!

HeeroXDuo: Um…actually I'm just here to ask my readers to vote for a pairing…

Sasuke: What! How about writing the next chapter!

HeeroXDuo: I'm working on that! I'm almost done...

Naruto: Liar! You just can't think of what to write!

HeeroXDuo: ……OK! OK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! cries

Sasuke&Naruto: …

* * *

Ita/Gaa:

Ita/Saku:

Saku/Sai:

Temari/Shika:

Ino/Shika:

Neji/Shika:

Neji/Gaa:

Ino/Saku(yah it's yuri I know):

* * *

So yah tell me what pairings you like... 


	5. Eight years ago Part 1

HeeroXDuo: Ok I finished a chapter!

Naruto: Good! Took you long enough!

HeeroXDuo: Well I was busy…with stuff…

Sasuke: Uh-huh…

HeeroXDuo: What? Really!

Naruto: Yeah right….

HeeroXDuo: laughs nervously…Well anyway I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Naru look! I want you to meet someone! "

Naruto turned to face his brother and blinked when he saw a boy about their age standing there looking nervous.

"Um…hello my name's Haku."

"I met him two days ago. Isn't he cute!"

Naruto looked at the boy and studied him. The boy was in no means ugly. He long, silky black hair, warm brown eyes, and a petite figure, he looked like a cute girl and the pink kimono wasn't helping. 'Cute?' Naruto frowned at that. Did his brother take a liking to this boy?

"Haku, huh? I've never seen you before." Naruto asked curiously. There was something that wasn't right about him, something dangerous.

"I just moved here a week ago."

"Aa"

"Well see you later Naru! I'm playing with Ha-chan!" Sasuke yelled happily as he and Haku run outside to play.

Naruto stood there shocked as he watched his brother run away.

"He...he didn't hug me…Sasu didn't hug me goodbye."

"What's the matter Naruto-san you seem pale?" Sei, an associate of his father, asked him as he stepped out of his car. He was at his twenties; short dark hair gelled away from his face, dark intense eye looking at him through dark glasses. Naruto turned to face him and glowered in distaste.

"Nothing of your concern." Naruto said coldly and with that said he walked away. Sei was shocked to say at least, never from the first time he met the young Uchiha had he seen him act so coldly. Naruto was always polite and shows respect, though he seemed a bit distant, always avoiding people and would only act carefree if he was with his twin.

"Well that was certainly different." He said before going in the house to attend the meeting with his boss.

_Time Skip_

Naruto was not happy, nope not at all. His twin, _his_ Sasuke… wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He watched through his window as Sasuke and Haku played outside.

'Cause of that boy! Who did he think he is! Taking my Sasu away from me…he's _mine_!'

"Yo Naruto could yo-" The younger Itachi stopped talking as he saw his brother's face. 'Wow if looks could kill I'll be dead by now…' Cold blue eyes glared at him through golden bangs.

"What!" Naruto snapped. He knows that he was acting wrong but he couldn't help it, he needed to vent out his anger somehow and Itachi was the closest thing.

"Look Naruto I don't know what's wrong with you, but don't go on taking it out on random people." Itachi said calmly as he looked at his younger brother.

"You don't understand!" Naruto glowered.

"Maybe because you won't let us." Naruto glared and grunted.

"Oh come on, you only open up when Sasuke's around. You may smile but it's always fake," Itachi glanced trough the window, " Maybe you should act more real so you can make new friends."

"Well what if I don't want new friends."

"Sasuke won't always be around. Someday he'll have to leave you Naruto, you have to accept that." And with that Itachi left Naruto looking at his back as he walked away.

'I know that…that's why I…I want to be with him as long as I can…because I know when the time comes I have to let him go...but that doesn't make it less painful'

* * *

Well that's part 1…Tell me guys what you think 


	6. Eight years ago Part 2

HeeroXDuo: Hello my faithful readers! .

_**PUNCH!**_

HeeroXDuo: ITAII!! What the heck Sasuke!? Did you just hit me?!

Sasuke: Hn. glares

Naruto: You baka!! Where have you been?! Where's the rest of the chapters?!

HeeroXDuo: sweatdrop geez…I miss you too…-.-

Naruto & Sasuke: Just hurry up and write!!

HeeroXDuo: eeppp! Ok! Ok!

Chapater 5

_Click _

_Click_

_Click_

"Naru-chan what are you doing?" an annoyed voice rang out across the room.

A seven year old boy stopped his endless typing and looked over to the person who spoke and glared.

"It's none of your concern aniki and stop calling me that," was the reply

"Naruto you've been on your computer for 4 hours doing god knows what and little Sasuke is starting to worry," Itachi replied softly never taking his eyes of his little brother. His eyebrows furrowed in the slightest movement, eyes holding a worried expression and all the while keeping his face expressionless.

Naruto tensed as his twin's name was uttered. And he laughed humorlessly, eyes cold and bitter.

"Really?! I thought he forgot about me since he preferred the company of that worthless pretty boy!" Naruto spat hatefully. Blue eyes narrowed and mouth was set in a bitter smirk.

"Aa" Itachi smirked.

_So this is why he's been moody the whole week. He's precious little brother is not around to make little Naruto happy. _

"Wipe that goddamn smirk of your face!"

"Now now Naruto just because you and Sasuke had a fight it's no reason to be all bitchy."

"Shut up! I don't need this right now I have a lot of things to do! So leave Itachi!"

And with that said, Naruto pushed Itachi out the door and slammed it at his face.

_Sigh…_

_I have a bad feeling that's something going to happen soon…and it's not a good thing…_

"I just hope that the event that will take place won't break Naruto" said Itachi looking at Naruto's door for a minute then swiftly walked away.

* * *

"Damn, you're one hard person to find information about," Naruto sighed.

Naruto continued his typing. He typed codes and hacked files; trying his hardest to find what he's looking for. When Naruto typed a password and the screen suddenly flashed, showing confidential information and a picture of a boy with long brown hair, big brown eyes and a feminine face. And with a smirk, Naruto uttered two words…

"Found you"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun slow down!"

Said boy giggled and continued to run fast. The boy was playing tag with his new found friend on the park. And Haku was trying to catch up with him when Sasuke suddenly tripped on something and landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Itaii!" Sasuke yelled holding his injured knee.

"Now what does a little rich boy like you running around the park without bodyguards?" A voice said and loud laughter rang clealy around the park.

Sasuke looked up and found four men dressed in black clothes surrounding him. All had evil smirks plastered on their faces. He shivered in fear and stood up getting ready to run when one of the men grabbed his arm.

"Hey let me go!" Sasuke yelled and struggled

"We can't let you go runt. We still need to make money out of you" and the man started to drag him to a black car that just pulled over the sidewalk.

"No! Let me go! Haku help me! Haku!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his friend just stood there staring at him blankly.

"Haku?"

"Give it up kid. That boy's been working with us the whole time. He's job was to earn your trust so that he can lure you away from the safety of your mansion."

"No! Haku please!"

But Sasuke's desperate cry was useless because as he neared the car, he's friend still didn't move an inch from where he was standing. And as the car drove away, a single tear fell from Haku's face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

* * *

"Let me go!" Sasuke struggled from the rope the kidnappers tied his hands with. He was scared. He never felt so scared before. Nobody was there to help him. No mom. No dad. No itachi. And especially no Naruto…

_Don't go Sasuke…I don't trust him…_

_What do you mean Naru-chan? Haku is really nice!_

_No! I don't want you to see him ever again!_

_Why!? I like Haku!_

_Because I said so! Don't be so stupid to trust someone so easily!___

_**SLAP!**_

_I'm not stupid! I hate you Naruto! I hate you!_

_Sasuke!_

Naru-chan…I don't hate you. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me. You were right Naru, I shouldn't have trusted him so easily. And now look at me.

"waaaahhhh!!" Sasuke cried loudly. Big tears ran down his chubby cheeks.

"Damn! Shut the kid up!" yelled the man driving the car.

"Okay! Geez…"

And the last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's smiling face and then it was black.

_Please help me Naru…_

* * *

HeeroXDuo: dun dun dun...what will happen to Sasuke? Why did Haku did what he did? Amd what did Naruto found? So many questions...tsk tsk! hehehehehe. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Sasuke: Why did you stop there!?

Naruto: Please review!!


End file.
